lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
James „Sawyer“ Ford
''Sawyer redirects here. For the original con man named Sawyer, see Sawyer (original). Vor dem Absturz * Im Alter von 8 Jahren sah er seine Eltern bei einem (Selbst-)Mord sterben, nachdem sie ein Hochstapler namens Sawyer, der seine Mutter verführte, um ihre Lebensersparnisse betrogen hat. * Hatte einen Onkel, der an einen Gehirntumor gestorben ist. * Wurde in der 9. Klasse aus der Schule geschmissen. * Mit dem 20. Lebensjahr, als er jemandem 6.000 $ schuldete, fing er an, selbst Hochstapler zu werden und übernahm den Namen und die Methoden von dem Mann, den er für den Tod seiner Eltern verantwortlich machte (Sawyer). * Behält einen Brief, den er als kleines Kind geschrieben hat, und hofft ihn eines Tages dem echten Sawyer übergeben zu können. * Bessesen davon, den original Sawyer zu jagen, um Rache üben zu können. * Während er sich mit sein Hochstapler-Partner Gordy in einem Restaurant unterhält, wird er von Kates Mom bedient. * Steckte sich irgendwann in Tallahasee mit einer Geschlechtskrankheit an, die dann mit Amoxicillin geheilt wurde. * Zeigte einer Frau namens Cassidy einige seiner Betrügertricks als Teil seines Plans, sie um Ihr Vermögen zu betrügen. **Vielleicht hat er sie geliebt, das hielt ihn aber nicht davon ab, ihr Geld zu stehlen. ***Wahrscheinlich war er nicht in sie verliebt, denn er trinkt nicht bei der Aussage "Ich war noch nie verliebt" als er mit Kate "Ich hab noch nie" spielt. (Episode: "Outlaws"). * War mit seinem früheren Partner Hibbs am "Tampa job" beteiligt, der für Sawyer nicht gut ausging. * Wurde von Hibbs nach Sydney gelockt, wo er Frank Duckett tötete, von dem Hibbs ihm gesagt hatte, er sei der echte Sawyer. Frank Duckett war allerdings nur einer von Hibbs Schuldnern. * In Sydney traf er Lawrence, einen weiteren Partner von Hibbs, und kaufte von ihm einen Revolver, mit dem er Frank Duckett tötete. * Traf Jack's Vater, Christian Shephard, vor einer Bar, als Christian ihm versehentlich eine Autotür in die Seite stößt. Später treffen Sie sich in der Bar erneut Bar, The Last Call, wo Sie zusammen trinken und sich unterhalten. **Christian erzählte Sawyer von der Situation zwischen ihm und seinem Sohn. **Zitat Christian: "Wir sind in Australien. Näher können wir der Hölle nicht kommen ohne zu verbrennen." **Wurde von Christian ermutig sein Vorhaben, für das er in Sydney ist, zu beenden, was auch immer es sei. * Wurde in Sydney festgenommen, nachdem er dem Landwirschaftsminister in einer Kneipenschlägerei eine Kopfnuss gibt. * Wurde aus Australien ausgewiesen, nachdem die Polizei ihm kriminelle Machenschaften unterstellt. Er wird auf Oceanic Flug 815 gebucht. * Wird in der Polizeistation in Sydney gesehen, in der Boone um Hilfe bittet. * Traf sich mit Mary Jo, der Lottofee, die Hurleys Lottozahlen zieht. Auf der Insel * Geniest es viel zu lesen. * Sawyer hortet sinnvolle und nützliche Dinge um sie dann als Tauschwährung zu verwenden. * Ist berüchtigt dafür jedem, den er trifft, einen Spitznamen zu geben. * Wurde beschuldigt Shannon's Asthma Spray zu horten, dies war allerdings ein Irrtum. Er sagte niemals klar, dass er die Medizin nicht hat, stattdessen verschlechterte er absichtlich seinen Ruf und nahm in Kauf, dass alle anderen schlecht über ihn denken. ** Wurde von Jack und Sayid verhört und gefoltert, damit er verrät, wo er die Asthma Medizi versteckt. Dann gestand er Kate, dass er die Medizin nicht hat und erklärte ihr, wie Boone auf diese Idee gekommen war. * Behauptete er könne Schlösser knacken, zeigte sich aber nicht sonderlich begabt, als er versuchte den Halliburton Koffer zu öffnen. * Trägt noch immer den Brief, den er als Kind nach dem Tod seiner Eltern verfasst hat, bei sich. * In Kate's Augen will Sawyer gehasst werden (weil er sich selbst für das, was aus ihm geworden ist, verachtet und verabscheut) * Wird in "Outlaws" von einem Wildschwein schikaniert . ** Jagt es mit Kate's Hilfe, verschont es aber dann, als er die Gelegenheit hat es zu töten. * Hatte Kopfschmerzen, wahrscheinlich weil er mehr Zeit mit lesen verbringt, als er es vor dem Crash tat und dadurch nun Kurzsichtig ist. ** Sayid fertigt ihm eine Brille aus den Brillen an die Jack im Wrack gefunden hat. ** Laut Hurley sieht er mit der Brille aus wie "someone steamrolled Harry Potter." * Hört als zweiter seiner Gruppe die flüstenden Stimmen.(wie Sayid, Shannon, Charlie) * Flirtet immer wieder mit Kate. ** Befindet sich in Rivalität mit Jack, die durch dieses Verhalten noch verstärkt wird. * Stoppt das Weinen von Claire's Baby Aron indem er aus einem Buch vorliest. * Kauft sich mit gehorteten Dingen einen Platz auf Michael's Floß. * Bevor er die Insel auf dem Floß verlässt, erzähl er Jack von der Begegnung mit dessen Vater. Er hatte bereits vorher etwas angedeutet, als Jack seinen Vater im Bezug auf die Red Sox zitiert. * Liest die Nachrichten in der Flasche, während er auf dem Floß ist. * Wurde von einem der Kidnapper von Walt angeschossen, als diese das Floß angreifen. ** Entferte die Kugel mit seinen bloßen Händen, nachdem Michael behauptet hatte, das würde er nicht schaffen. ** Rettete Michael's Leben nach der Zerstörung des Floßes, hat es Ihm aber nicht gesagt. * Wird von den Tailies gefangen genommen nachdem er es mit Michael zurück auf die Insel geschafft hat. ** Fällt in Ohnmacht als die Tailies zum Hauptlager marschieren, wird dann den Rest des Weges in einer Trage, die Mr. Eko und Michael gebaut haben, getragen. * Spitznamen: Tom "Bluebeard" und "Zeke". * Überredete Charlie zur Mithilfe bei seinem Plan die Waffen und Medikamente aus der Station an sich zu bringen. * Er weiß von "The Long Con" bis "The Long Con" als einziger wo die Waffen versteckt sind bis das Heroin für Libby gebraucht wird. * Tötete einen Baumfrosch weil Ihn das quaken genervt hat. * Verlor alle Medikamente in einer Partie Poker an Jack. *Erholt sich extrem schnell von seiner Schusswunde. * Wurde von Hurley angegeriffen nachdem er sich über dessen mentalen Zustand lustig gemacht hatte. ** Wurde von Jin gerettet. * In "S.O.S." baute er sich eine Hütte als Ersatz für das Zelt, das im Kampf mit Hurley zerstört wurde. * Ana-Lucia Cortez hatte Sex mit ihm. ** So hatte Ana Lucia die Möglichkeit ihm die Waffe zu stehlen, die er bei sich trug, später benutzt Michael diese Waffe um Ana zu töten. * Ist eine der vier Personen, die Michael auf Anweisung von Bea (aka Ms. Klugh) zu den Anderen bringen soll. * Vincent führet Charlie zur Statue der Jungfrau Maria in Sawyer's Lager (nachdem Charlie sie ins Meer geworfen hatte); Sawyer's Reaktion ist noch nicht bekannt. * Gab Sayid eine Waffe auch wenn Jack dagegen war. * Nach einer Unterhaltung mit Jack denkt Sawyer "wir wurden in einem Netz gefangen" ist eine Metapher für "wir hatten Sex", so denkt er Jack und Kate hätten Ihre Beziehung nun verfestigt. **Nachdem Jack ihn fragt wieser Sawyer das erzählt, entgegnet dieser das Jack derjenige ist, den er am ehesten als Freund bezeichnen würde. ** Während einer Unterhaltung mit Kate im Dschungel auf dem Weg zu den Anderen findet er heraus, dass Kate und Jack wirklich in einem Netz gefangen wurden. *Erschießt einen der Anderen die ihm, Kate, Hurley, Jack und Michael folgen als Sie in "Live Together, Die Alone" durch den Dschungel laufen. *Wird von den Anderen gefangen und zum Pala ferry pier gebracht. Theorien * Wuchs in verschiedenen Pflegefamilien oder bei seinen Großeltern auf, wahrscheinlich mütterlicherseits. * Repräsentiert den Kapitalistischen Gedanken des Überlebens auf der Insel. ** Sawyer's Nachname ist Ford, es könnte sich um einen Querverweis auf Henry Ford handeln, der ein erfolgreicher amerikanischer Unternehmer war. * Er will für den Mord an Frank Duckett bestraft werden, will aber Niemandem erzählen was er getan hat. Also versucht er, mit seinen Handlungen den Hass aller anderen auf sich zu ziehen. Vor dem Absturz war er zufieden und erfolgreich als Hochstapler. * Das Wildschwein, das Ihn in "Outlaws" schikanierte, hatte vielleicht den Geist von Frank Duckett in sich. * Wurde kurzsichtig, wahrscheinlich weil er mehr Zeit mit lesen verbrachte als vor dem Absturz. ** Con: Aus diesem Grund wird man nicht kurzsichtig. Sawyer bekam Kopfschmerzen, weil er bereits kurzsichtig war und sich so beim Lesen extrem anstrengen musste. * Als Ana-Lucia Cortez Sex mit ihm hatte, war es nur um seine Waffe zu stehlen. ** Obwohl es eindeutig erscheint, dass sie Sex mit ihm hatte, um die Waffe zu stehlen, ist es trotzdem möglich, dass Ana die Waffe erst später zufällig auf dem Boden zwischen seiner Kleidung fand, ohne den Diebstahl vorher zu planen. Siehe auch * Sawyer's nicknames for other characters Externe Links * Wikipedia's list of Sawyer's nicknames *Wikipedia bio of Jesse James Ford, James "Sawyer" Ford, James "Sawyer" Ford, James "Sawyer"